The Mermaid and the Shinra Prince
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: When Reno unwittingly causes a cold hearted and cruel Scientist's targeted test subject to leave, he winds up becoming the kidnapped replacement for the scientist's experiment! Reno's body is altered against his will while Tseng, Rude and the other Turks are trying to find him. Once Reno is rescued later on, the most unlike person steps up to the plate to keep him safe! Good Rufus!


Amalthea: I've become a fan of Rufus/Reno (Any gender) and I found a distinct lack of FemReno in the FF7 section of so I decided to try and do a FemReno. Hopefully this will make you guys smile since this will be an AU where Sephiroth doesn't go nuts or find out about Jenova and Cloud is the newest 1st class. Now, KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Final Fantasy 7 or any songs that appear in the story! She does however own the idea, the transformation and the pairing! Please read and review the story so Amalthea can keep up the creative juices for her writing! Now Onwards to the story and please enjoy!

Ch.1

A pair of cruel dark brown eyes followed his target and he smirked as his payback against the loudmouth red head that told his former "lover" about the cheating that had been going on, not that he had cared at all for the girl…she had basically been the one he had originally chosen for the experiment but left when she found out he had just been using her. The man quickly began to follow at a safe distance since he knew the Turk had eaten the small box of drugged chocolates that he had left with a note that simply told the Turk they were from a "Secret Admirer" who wanted to meet him, he knew the knock drug would soon activate once the Turk reached the place where there were no security cameras or microphones and was ready to capture The red head once that happened.

Reno was distracted a bit or else he would have noticed the male scientist following at a distance, Reno had actually just finished reporting in from a hard mission and was tired as he approached the spot the note told him about. He soon arrived and looked around for his so called secret admirer when he suddenly felt dizzy and sunk to his knees, he tried to keep from passing out but he was hit over the back of the head with something hard causing him to fall to the ground…

The scientist smirked as he quickly got rid of the thick stick he had hit Reno with a quick low level fire spell, he then smirked as he took his test subject to a hidden lab he created nearby under an large old bunker that wasn't even used anymore. The man soon had Reno strapped to the table just in case the Turk woke up early and began prepping the two serums, one was the original serum meant for his "Ex-Lover" and the other was something he had cruelly whipped up for Reno to try and rob him of his dignity and pride. He soon had the serums ready and quickly injected them straight into Reno's neck so the serums would spread faster, he then unstrapped Reno from the table and dragged the unconscious male into a medium sized room with no other exits other then the door he had brought Reno through and an small air vent too high to reach. He smirked as he placed Reno on a large pile of straw which was practically the only thing in there besides a very shallow pool of water, he then turned and walked out of the room as he closed the door and locked it tight with a cruel smile before leaving the lab.

Two hours later…

Reno gave a low moan of pain as he woke up and slowly sat up to see where he was, he quickly assessed the situation and gave a low growl as he wondered who had captured him. Reno then made to stand by leaning against the wall but his legs refused to even move which worried him, he still had feeling in them but they just refused to work for some odd reason. Reno sighed and placed his back against the wall gently as he wondered how the hell he was going to get out of this situation, he then suddenly hissed in pain as sharp shooting pains suddenly made themselves known all over his body. Reno clenched his eyes shut against the pain and took slow deep breathes to try and mange the pain; sadly…Reno had the feeling that this was just the beginning and he would be even worse later on. Reno had no idea how long he sat there in pain when he then heard the sound of approaching footsteps outside the door, he heard the sound of the lock being turned and watched as the door opened to reveal the scumbag scientist that had been dating one of his friends among the Shinra secretaries and he had found cheating on her. Reno growled angrily and said venomously "What the Fuck are you doing, Austin? What the hell did you do to me and what did you lock me up in here for?"

Austin looked at Reno with a cruel smirk and said "You caused the test subject I had originally chosen and had gotten close to by dating to break up with me and leave. I decided to use you as the test subject instead for my two serums; one of them was created with you in mind. Sadly I made sure to cover all my tracks when I took you so no one will find you anytime soon, I also took all your…toys away since you won't need them anymore including your ear piece and mike. I suggest you get comfy because you won't be able to move anytime soon with the serums' effects coursing through your veins at the moment."

Reno snarled and then said "You won't get away with this, Austin!"

Austin laughed coldly and said "I already have, so you sit there like a nice little test subject and behave!"

Austin then closed the door and locked it as he ignored Reno cursing at him…

For the next 2 days, the pain in Reno's body from the serums increased to the point Reno was wishing for death just to be free of the pain. Needless to say, Austin took great pleasure in watching Reno writher in pain as the serums took hold and began shaping Reno's body in its new form. On the third day, Reno finally blacked out from the immense pain he was in and was unaware of how much his life would change once he woke up….

Meanwhile…

Rude and Tseng were quite worried as Reno had been missing for almost three days; Tseng had even tried getting a hold of Reno on his PHS but it was either broken somehow or something had happened to it because it didn't even ring before it went to a disconnected tone. Tseng and Rude then began watching the security tapes from two days in hopes of finding even the smallest clue to find the missing Turk…

An hour and half later….

Austin smirked as the very large aquarium sized tank was soon ready and filled with fresh water warmed to the perfect temperature for his test subject to be comfortable, he then walked down the pull away steps and unlocked the door to the room Reno was in before walking into the room. He smirked triumphantly at seeing the transformed Turk was still out cold from the pain of the transformation, he picked Reno up in a fireman's carry and headed back to the top of the tank where he placed Reno in the water and let go as the Turk sank to the sand covered bottom of the tank. He gave a cold laugh and made his way down the stairs before pulling them far enough from the tank that Reno wouldn't be able to get them, the cold hearted scientist then left the lab and locked the door to head home. Austin then smirked and softly said to himself "Too bad I probably won't see your reaction at your new form when you wake up…oh well."

Ten minutes later…

Reno slowly came around and sat up with a pounding headache and raised his hand to his forehead as he wondered how long he had been out for, Reno then noticed something strange as his brain rebooted. He opened his eyes and blinked in surprise at the change in scenery, he then realized he was somehow breathing under water as he looked around the very large tank he was in. He then caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned rapidly to see a Red Headed bombshell that has slight pure gold streaks in her hair, his eyes drifted to her small, pert C-cup breasts and her well toned body with a slim waist and nicely rounded hips when he noticed something that made his eyes nearly bug out of his head. The girl who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties had a dark ruby red mermaid tail that lightened to the same pure gold as the girl's hair streaks, her fins were a flowing pure gold that darkened to the same dark ruby red as the main of her tail at the edges. She also had what seemed to be some kind of markings that shined a soft golden color in the light starting at her hips and making their way ¾ of the way down her tail, similar markings were on her arms and her stomach only they were a pure black like tribal tattoos of some kind.

Reno then raised a hand to reach out to the mermaid and froze slightly as the girl copied him; Reno then gathered his courage as he finished reaching out as his hand met smooth glass instead of another living being. Reno felt himself pale dramatically as he realized the now very pale girl in the mirror was…HIM! Reno freaked as he patted himself down in hopes that the mirror like glass was lying, his hands met with warm fleshy tissue on his chest instead of the solid muscle he was used to and Reno realized without a doubt he was now a VERY good looking female with a damn fishtail instead of legs. Reno felt like her world was crashing down as she realized what Austin had done to her, Reno had to admit that she was now terrified at what Austin would do to her and how far he would actually go to cause her misery while like this. Reno then sighed as she got her emotions under control the best she could and decide to explore what looked like to be her new "Home"/Holding cell for now, Reno then gave a flick of her new appendage and quickly got the hang of swimming around the tank once she got going. Once she had explored every inch of the tank, she headed for the surface of the tank in hopes she could maybe get out find a way to alert the other Turks to where she was. Her head broke the surface and she looked up to see a large cover of wire mesh overhead that effectively trapped her in the damn Tank, Reno cursed violently and said in a soft soprano voice that sounded slightly seductive without meaning too "Damn it….how the hell can I escape this wacko and being his so called test subject? I know for a fact that this kind of experimentation is HIGHLY illegal and not even that ass Hojo would do something like this! More than likely…he's doing this for his own personal gain and to satisfy his sick theories probably…"

Reno then sighed sadly as a single tear slipped from her brightly colored aquamarine eyes and hit the water, Reno then dived back under the water and made her way to a fake cave near the back that was just big enough for her to slip into and curl up so she could try getting some sleep. Reno had to admit the tank was quiet and peaceful as her eyes slid close due to the growing weariness she had now that the shock of her new form had worn off, Reno was soon fast asleep as she dreamed of freedom from Austin and a young man that looked familiar but his face was out of focus as was his voice…


End file.
